Little Poet, Little Vamp
by gidgetgirl
Summary: Spike and Buffy's twin daughters, popsicles, and Daddy the softy. COMPLETE!


DISCLAIMER: I own Zoe and Emma. Joss owns all others. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I felt bad, because I've given pretty much everyone except for Buffy and Spike a child, so here's a short kidfic, written about a month ago that I'm just getting around to posting. 

SUMMARY: Buffy and Spike's four year old twins, popsicles, and Daddy the softy. 

"What flavor do you half-bits want?" Spike asked, surveying the popsicles in the freezer. He glanced around furtively to make sure that Buffy wasn't in the near vicinity. She was always accusing him of giving their four year old twin hurricanes too much sugar. 

Spike didn't feel the least bit guilty. It wasn't his fault the sugar free popsicles tasted like frozen cardboard and the girls gagged at the sight of them. He grimaced at the thought and pulled out his hidden box of what Buffy referred to as Uber Sugar Pops. 

"Blood," Zoe said quickly, her eyes lighting up. "I want a blood flavored popsicle." She smacked her lips. "Mmmmmmm…tastes like human!" she said, hopping from one foot to the other. 

Spike grinned down at her. Four-year-old Zoe was going through a vampire-crazed stage. "We don't eat humans," Spike reminded her. 

"Just because we don't eat them doesn't mean they don't taste good," Zoe said, hands on her hips and a stubborn expression on her face. 

Spike didn't say anything. Zoe had him there. 

"What flavor do you want, sweet-bit?" Spike asked his other daughter, knowing that he wasn't going to win an argument with Zoe. Four year old logic was hard to beat. 

Emma looked up at him, her little eyes solemn. "Red," she said finally. 

"Emmie wants a blood pop, too," Zoe clarified, speaking up for her sister, as always. As the more talkative twin, she spent a great deal of time translating in between Emma and the rest of the family. "Bloody sodding hell, she wants one." Zoe paused for a moment. "Damn," she finished cheerfully. 

Spike narrowed his eyes at Zoe. She grinned up at him innocently, as if she hadn't been told by everyone and their watcher not to repeat the words she heard Daddy and Aunt Faith say. 

Spike refused to look at her cute little batting eyes and told himself to be firm. 

Before he could open his mouth to scold Zoe, Spike felt a hand tugging on his pant legs. He looked down. Emma stared up at him, eyes wide. 

"I love you, Daddy," she said sweetly, hugging his legs, her little eyes as solemn as always. She glanced at Zoe. "Zoe loves you too." 

Zoe, sensing her sister coming to her rescue, launched herself at Spike's other leg. 

"We love you, Daddy," they both chorused at once. 

"More than glitter," Zoe added earnestly. 

"Since before forever," Emma said, her voice dreamy. Spike's expression softened a bit. Em was his little poet, an old soul with blonde curls, bright eyes, and a mouth full of baby teeth. 

"More than blood," Zoe added earnestly, "and more than glaives, and more than stakes, and more than cheetos." 

Emma snuck a look at Zoe. Daddy was forgetting all about getting Zoe in trouble. Emma was very satisfied with herself. 

Zoe beamed at her twin, and Emma smiled softly and wickedly back. 

Daddy was such a softy. 

Spike opened his mouth. He'd fully intended to say something, but looking at the identical little pieces of life in front of him, looking up at him with Buffy's eyes, he couldn't for the life of him think of what. 

He leaned down and swooped them up, settling one on each hip. 

"Three red popsicles," he said, "coming up." 

He handed one to Zoe. "One for Daddy's little vampire," he said. Zoe bared her fangs at him good naturedly, completely forgetting about the fact that she didn't actually have fangs. "One for Daddy's little poet," Spike said, handing a popsicle to Emma. Daddy's little slayer, he thought silently. The family never spoke about it, but even at their young age, the twins understood that solemn, dreamy Emma was a slayer, like Mommy, and that Hurricane Zoe was not. 

Zoe and Emma looked at each other. "And," they said, speaking in unison, "one for Daddy!" 

"One what for Daddy?" Buffy asked coming into the room. "I don't trust this one-age you speak of." Spike froze, popsicle in his mouth. The girls, their faces already a mess of read, looked up at Mommy brightly. 

"They haven't even had lunch yet," Buffy told him, trying not to smile at the picture in front of her. Spike looked so guilty, and with the red popsicle in his mouth, so childlike. 

The twins looked at each other and struggled to get down from Daddy's arms. Together, they ran over to Buffy, their loose blonde curls flying behind them, and they threw themselves at her. "We love you, Mommy," they both said at once, trying to distract her so that she wouldn't be mad at Daddy. 

Buffy steeled herself against the power of twin cuteness. 

She gave Spike a look. 

He walked over to her, and without saying a word, he worked his way around the girls, bent Buffy over backwards, dipping her toward the ground, and planted a long and passionate kiss on her lips. 

He pulled back after a few seconds, his lips lingering close to hers, and he brushed her hair out of her face. Spike grinned at her. "We love you, Mommy," he said softly, his lips tugging into a smile even as he spoke. 

"Always," Emma said. 

"More than tic-tacs," Zoe swore, her eyes wide. 

Buffy knelt down to the girls' level. "Well," she said, sending a meaningful look in Spike's general direction. "I can't argue with tic-tacs." Buffy knew better than to argue with Zoe logic. 

Zoe licked her popsicle. "Yummy," she commented. She paused for a moment, and Spike and Buffy waited for her to finish. "Tastes like human," the little girl said with a flourish. 

Emma wrinkled her forehead, looking at her popsicle pensively. "You know," she said softly, "it kind of does." 

THE END. 

Let me know if you'd like to see more of the twins, what you liked, what you didn't… in short, REVIEW!


End file.
